


the games i play

by bi_and_ready



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_and_ready/pseuds/bi_and_ready
Summary: as três fases mais importantes da vida de Rich Goranski, refletidas em três jogos de queimada.





	the games i play

 

**_FASE UM_ **

**_Pré-SQUIP_ **

**A** o contrário do que a maioria provavelmente imaginava, Rich gostava de educação física e, surpresa, ele até que era bem bom, quando o esporte não era basquete. Ok que, para se imaginar o contrário, a maioria teria que pensar em Rich, o que ele sabia que não acontecia, porque ninguém se importava em falar com ele, ou sequer perceber que ele existia o suficiente para pensar que ele não parecia com o tipo de pessoa que gostava de fazer educação física.

Rich Goranski era um ninguém. Ele era um... um fantasma, basicamente, andando pelos corredores invisível e ignorado. Mas, se alguém perdesse tempo olhando pra ele, a pessoa provavelmente riria e pensaria,  _essa criança? ele deve ser horrível em todos os esportes, por favor, só não põe ele no meu time._ Não era culpa de Rich se ele nunca tinha tido o surto de crescimento dele, ok? Ele era baixinho, sabia disso.

Ele ainda era bom. E ele gostava de educação física, muito obrigado. Era uma pena que simplesmente não conseguisse jogar, nunca.

Rich sempre era o último a ser escolhido. Não era nem o caso de que achavam que ele era ruim, simplesmente esqueciam que ele estava ali para ser escolhido. Não lembravam de passar para ele também, e Rich ficava com ansiedade só de pensar em correr pela quadra e pedir pela bola para um dos meninos muito maiores e populares do que ele. Ao invés disso, ele ficava no canto e pensava em como poderia ter feito isso e aquilo melhor enquanto tentava o máximo o possível não atrapalhar ninguém.

Toda aula era a mesma. Ele tinha desistido de esperar por alguma mudança.

O professor pediu para Chloe Valentine, com seu cabelo muito loiro e short muito curto, e Jake Dillinger, com os dentes muito brilhantes e umas três cabeças mais alto do que Rich, escolherem dois times. Às vezes o professor pediria para Brooke Lohst ou Dustin Kropp fazer isso, mas sempre seria um dos alunos extrovertidos e barulhentos. Rich, silencioso e esquecido, ficou sentado, batendo seu pé ansiosamente. Ele não precisava ouvir para saber que Chloe iria chamar Brooke e Jake chamaria Dustin e então eles iriam alternar chamando por seus amigos.

Era sempre assim…

A não ser que…

— Eu quero Rich.

A não ser que, daquela vez, Jake escolheu ele, antes de todo mundo. Rich levantou sua cabeça tão rápido que ficou um pouco tonto, mas ele sinceramente não entendia porque Jake iria fazer isso. Nem se levantou, até Chloe gritar irritada para ele ir mais rápido.

Foi só quando o professor mandou Jake e Rich ir pegar os coletes para entregar pro resto do time deles que Rich conseguiu coragem o suficiente para perguntar porque Jake tinha o escolhido.

O menino parecia confuso.

— Cara, você tá brincando? Eu já te vi lançando a bola. Você é, tipo, super forte! Eu preciso de você no meu time.

Rich nunca iria de esquecer daquelas palavras.

 

 

 

**_FASE DOIS_ **

**_SQUIP_ **

**R** ich meio que odiava fazer qualquer tipo de esporte com o seu SQUIP.

Cada passo que ele dava era planejado pelo SQUIP antes, isso já acontecia fazia meses e era em todos os aspectos da sua vida, mas na quadra ficava pior. Rich não se importava que o SQUIP o desse as respostas de suas provas, porque ele era um idiota e provas eram um inferno, mas ele gostava de educação física e ele gostava de jogar vôlei e queimada e futebol. Agora que finalmente era chamado primeiro todos os dias, bem que gostaria de poder jogar sozinho, mas não. Ele iria fazer algo de errado só de fazer um joguinho daqueles sem ajuda. Precisava das vozes na sua cabeça guiando seus passos, o tempo todo, ou as pessoas veriam o quão patético ele realmente era.

Inclusive na quadra.

— Preparada para perder? — ele zombou de Chloe, voz muito alta até mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos. Jogou a bola de uma mão para outra, um sorriso do jeito que SQUIP o ensinou a sorrir em seu rosto.

Jake riu, do outro lado da quadra, mas Chloe piscou os dois olhos na direção de Rich dolorosamente lenta, parecendo irritada de verdade. Nada entre os dois costumava ser uma brincadeira inocente, esses últimos tempos, mas eles fingiam que era. Fingiam que cada comentário que o outro fazia não agitava ódio na boca do estômago deles. Ah, e ele não admitiria as razões nem pra si mesmo, mas como Rich vinha odiando Chloe. Não era saudável, ele sabia, mas o que era saudável, quando se tinha o que Rich tinha na cabeça?

Rich sentia como se ele tivesse um monte de razões para estar bravo do jeito que estava. Era como se houvesse dinamite dentro de seu estômago, só esperando e esperando e  _esperando_ , até a hora de explodir chegar e Rich não só iria virar um monte de pedacinhos jogados no chão, mas também ia machucar todo mundo que tivesse o azar de estar por perto.

—  _Você_  está preparado para ser completamente acabado? — rebateu Chloe. — Ou vai ser um perdedor de merda como sempre?

Ela se esquivou da bola que Rich jogou em direção a sua cara com só um pouco mais de força do que desnecessário e então correu para a pegar. Rich correu na direção oposta.

O SQUIP continuava falando dentro da cabeça de Rich, o dizendo o que fazer, e tava começando a o dar enxaqueca, para ser sincero, mas ele seguia as ordens e logo, logo só haviam mais quatro pessoas no jogo – o próprio Rich, Jake, Chloe e aquele nerd estranho que eles meio que tinham esquecido de queimar, Jared alguma coisa.

Bem, Rich levantou a bola, pronto para mudar aquilo. Nem iria precisar se preocupar em usar força!

Foi quando o professor começou a apitar desesperadamente.

—  _VALENTINE_! — ele gritou, rosto vermelho de raiva. —  _DILLINGER_! Separem agora!

Rich se virou, mesmo que ele já soubesse o que ia ver. Seu aperto na bola ficou mais forte enquanto observava Jake e Chloe tentando ser discretos enquanto praticamente se comiam no meio da quadra.

— Qual é, Jakey! — gritou, tentando esconder sua raiva. Seu SQUIP disse que ele deveria soar encorajador, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia. — Vocês dois são de times diferentes!

Quando Rich se voltou para o menino sozinho no time oposto, ele ainda tinha a imagem de Jake e Chloe com os cabelos um pouco bagunçados, se separando devagar, Jake piscando para Chloe, rindo como se fosse muito engraçado e…

O dinamite explodiu.

Ele nem percebeu que já tinha jogado a bola, mas ele jogou. E ele jogou muito forte. Muito mais forte do que necessário. A bola acertou o outro menino na cara e ele soltou um grunhido antes de cair pra trás. Havia um montão de sangue no nariz dele, Rich percebeu.

— Jeremy! — outro menino exclamou, correndo para o ajudar junto com o professor.

—  _RICH_! — gritou Chloe, empurrando o ombro dele. — Deus, por que você precisa ser tão bruto?

Depois disso, o professor mandou Rich para o diretor, que o deu um belo de um esporro, e Jake olhou estranho para Rich o resto do dia. Quando chegasse em casa, ele sabia que o SQUIP o daria mais de só um choque por não ter ganhado.

A cabeça dele estava doendo tanto. As vozes simplesmente não paravam e Rich massageava sua cabeça, sua visão começando a tremer. E ainda assim – as pessoas legais davam oi pra ele enquanto ele andava pelo corredor e, quando o lanche chegou, a mesa em que Rich se sentou estava cheia com os alunos mais populares da escola.

Depois de anos comendo sozinho no banheiro, isso era melhor do que qualquer outra alternativa.

 

 

 

**_FASE TRÊS_ **

**_Pós-SQUIP_ **

— Eu quero Rich.

Chloe puxou a ponta do rabo de cavalo dela, revirando os olhos.

— É claro que você quer, Jake. — Ela franziu seus lábios muito cheios de gloss. — Eu quero Brooke.

— É claro que você quer, Chloe — zombou Jake. Ele passou os olhos pelas pessoas que restavam. — Madeleine.

— Jenna.

E então os dois foram até que, eventualmente, quem era realmente bom no jogo já tinha sido escolhido.

— Jeremy.

Ao menos Jake não tinha parecido decepcionado de ter o menino no time dele. Rich se lembrava do quão humilhante era quando eles pareciam decepcionado. Você podia até entender e tentar rir e fingir achar engraçado, mas ainda era humilhante e sempre fazia Rich se sentir muito ruim, anos atrás, quando ele recebia aquela reação todo dia.

Jake, porém, conseguia parecer muito feliz enquanto batia na mão de um não tão animado Jeremy.

Chloe revirou os olhos.

— Michael.

 

.

 

— Vamos lá gente! — Chloe gritou para Michael e Jenna Rollins, que tinham começado a fofocar sobre alguma coisa no canto. — Eu sei que vocês são tipo, super ruins e tudo, mas vocês poderiam ao menos tentar pegar a bola!

Rich riu, passando uma das bolas que ele tinha pegado para Jeremy. O menino não iria conseguir acertar ninguém, de jeito nenhum, mas ao menos ele saberia que Rich não tinha se esquecido que ele estava ali.

— Não, não — Rich disse pros dois, balançando as mãos dramaticamente. — Por favor, vocês já estão perfeitos do jeito que são.

— Rich — disse Michael —, talvez você poderia ser um pouco legal e nos deixar pegar a bola?

— E perder a nossa vantagem? — disse Jake, parando de explicar para Jeremy como jogar a bola. — Nem vem, cara! Eu e Chloe apostamos quem ia ter mais vitórias no final do ano e eu planejo ganhar graciosamente.

Michael abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa – provavelmente reclamar mais – quando, no que Rich provavelmente descreveria como a virada do século, Jeremy conseguiu realmente jogar a bola e o acertar. Todos se viraram para ele surpresos, inclusive o professor.

— Cara! — exclamou Michael, um olhar de traição profunda enquanto encarava o namorado.

Jeremy olhou para sua própria mão como se nunca tivesse a visto antes. Ele a aproximou de seu rosto.

— Eu não achei que iria conseguir.

Eles destruíram o time de Chloe depois disso, é claro, e quando Rich e Jake pularam em cima de Jeremy para comemorar com ele, o menino nem se encolheu como ele costumava fazer algumas semanas atrás.

Tudo estava diferente de algumas semanas atrás, porque, de repente, a cabeça de Jeremy e Rich era deles de novo e, por alguma razão fantástica, todo mundo parecia gostar mais das coisas do jeito que elas estavam naquele momento.

Quando Rich e Jake foram devolver os coletes, Jake jogou um braço pesado em cima dos ombros de Rich. Ele ainda o chamava de “cara” e “mano”, mas no momento em que os dois estavam fora do campo de visão do professor, Jake não hesitou em puxar Rich num beijo.

De longe, eles conseguiam ouvir seus amigos – e amigos de verdade agora, quem iria ter imaginado – comemorando com Jeremy ainda.


End file.
